Adam Crawford
Adam Crawford is a recurring character on the fourth season of Glee. He is the lead of NYADA's glee club, the Adam's Apples. He makes his first appearance in Sadie Hawkins, the eleventh episode of season four. He is portrayed by Oliver Kieran-Jones. Biography S4= Sadie Hawkins When Kurt is standing in front of the Adam's Apples sign-up sheet, contemplating if he should join or not, Adam comes up to him and introduces himself. When Kurt attempts to introduce himself, Adam claims that he already knows him from his performance at the Winter Showcase, Adam then takes the chance to congratulate Kurt on his performance. He knows Kurt is doubting if he should join the group or not due to its reputation, he then suggests Kurt come see their performance later, to which Kurt agrees. Later, when Kurt shows up at the auditorium, Adam and the other members of the Adam's Apples perform Baby Got Back, which causes Kurt not only to laugh at the fun performance, but to actually contemplate joining. Over the next few days Adam and Kurt begin growing closer after bumping into each other numerous times at NYADA. One day, Rachel and Kurt are walking around New York, and Rachel comments on how she can't wait for him to find a new boyfriend so the two of them could go out with her and Brody. When she says this, Kurt comments that there is someone who's caught his attention, and he remembers his previous encounters with Adam the past few days. Rachel claims that Adam must have a crush on Kurt and advises him to ask him out before leaving him to find Brody. The following day, as Kurt leaves NYADA, he runs into Adam. After some internal debate, Kurt asks him if he would like to go out for a drink or coffee sometime. Adam replies that he would like that, gives him his number, and the two part ways with a smile. Diva Adam is seen at 'Midnight Madness' watching Rachel and Kurt sing Bring Him Home. At the end of the performance, like everyone else, he gives a silent applause. He votes for Kurt and when Kurt wins, Adam is happy and silently applauds for him again. Later, he appears congratulating Kurt in a NYADA hallway. They discuss the "Midnight Madness" and the great work Kurt put into it. Rachel's friends confront Kurt and he tells them off for gossiping about the Adam's Apples. The two walk away as Adam looks at Kurt and says he was impressed by how Kurt reacted. Kurt then sees Rachel and is excused by Adam as Kurt takes care of Rachel. Girls (and Boys) on Film Adam is first seen at Rachel and Kurt's apartment discussing theatre with Kurt. He then watches Moulin Rouge with Kurt, Santana and Rachel, during which he sees Kurt crying and questions him. When Santana reveals that Kurt had planned to sing this song with Blaine at their wedding, Adam appears slightly uncomfortable. He then asks Kurt if he was just a rebound, and finds out that Kurt is not over Blaine, but that he does want to be over him, badly. He then suggests that he and Kurt go watch a romantic movie and make it their own movie. This is his final appearance. Adam and Kurt broke up sometime after this. |-| S5= Love, Love, Love Adam is briefly mentioned when Blaine asks Kurt "what's the story" with him. Kurt says that there's no story; he was nice and some people liked the idea of them as a couple, but things never got serious. A Katy or A Gaga Adam is briefly mentioned by Kurt, who says that he kicked him out of Adam's Apples when Adam found out Kurt was engaged. The expulsion prompted Kurt to start the band Pamela Lansbury. Relationships Kurt Hummel (Kadam) Adam Crawford made his first appearance in Sadie Hawkins. Adam meets him on Kurt's first week at NYADA. When Kurt was standing in front of the sign up sheets for the Adam's Apples, Adam walks up to him and introduces himself. Kurt tries to do the same, but he says that he already knows Kurt from his performance at the Winter Showcase, and congratulates him. While looking at the Adam's Apples sign up sheet, Adam decides to take Kurt and show him a performance, which Kurt ends up enjoying greatly. As the days go by, the two boys get closer, with Adam often complimenting Kurt whenever they happen to run into each other. After being motivated by Rachel, Kurt asks Adam out to get a drink, which Adam agrees to, and with that they exchange numbers. They officially started dating in Girls (and Boys) on Film. In Love, Love, Love, Kurt says to Blaine that there is no story with Adam. He says that although people liked the idea of them as a couple, they never got serious. Backstory The actor portraying Adam, Oliver Kieran-Jones, in his interview with Billboardbiz admitted to having created a whole backstory to his character. According to him, Adam "is an amazing, amazing person for a number of reasons, standalone and regardless to his relationship with Kurt." Quoting the site: "What intrigued me most and was difficult to make sense of is why this guy who from the outside seems he'd be relatively popular and have a lot of stuff going on for him. But he's the head of a group of misfits and running this glee club. There were two ways to go with the dialog I read—you could make him a little bit arrogant and smarmy but kind of charming, or you can infuse him with warmth. I felt like, for me, that's where he comes from. Despite the outside, he actually feels extremely vulnerable and extremely like a misfit. I think that's perpetuated by the fact that he's gay and had to deal with that, perpetuated by the fact that he's in New York and feels like an outsider. I created quite a big backstory about where he came from, and his parents both being artists as well—this is my interpretation—his dad was part of the New York Symphony Orchestra and his mom was as well, but his mom wasn't quite as good as his dad and went back to England while he dad stayed in America. He's got dual citizenship and he never really knew where he belonged. I think of Adam as kind of having a Shallow Hal type of complex. He sees the innate potential in people, he sees what's on the inside not the outside. He's made a very conscious spiritual life decision to have glass half full and enjoy life at every opportunity. His glee club is not about competition or winning sectionals, it not about competing or about who's the best singer or who's the best looking. It's about who's got the most spirit and who can have the most fun. What I think is great about him is he doesn't care what people think of him, he doesn't care who likes him. I mean, to some extent we all do, but he's a leader. He's able to lead them because he stands by his values and he's not afraid to stand up for people. I originally thought of Adam as an acting major who did singing for fun, but then I thought he's at a musical theater place so maybe that should be his thing. But maybe in the way that I'm a stronger actor than I'm a singer—I mean I can sing, but I'm not Lea Michele. So maybe that's his thing, he desperately wants to do it but he's so good at building everyone else up that he ignores himself. That gives him a vulnerability and a neediness, and that comes out in future episodes as well. There's so much speculation about what Kurt needs, which is fantastic and I think Adam would be very good for him in that sense." Source Songs S4= ;Solos Baby Got Back Performance.png|'Baby Got Back' (Sadie Hawkins)|link=Baby Got Back Appearances Trivia *He described himself as being astute. (Sadie Hawkins) Gallery Angel!adam.gif Cute adam.gif Sappiestlovestory adam.gif Flirtadam.gif Ftw!kadam.gif Kadam.gif Cutekadam.gif 411Kadam.gif 4x11Adam.gif Tumblr mh65yqv2cV1qj0lf7o5 500.gif Adamcute.png Tumblr mh65yqv2cV1qj0lf7o3 500.gif Kurtandadam.png tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o5_250.gif tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o4_250.gif tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o3_250.gif tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o1_250.gif tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o6_250.gif adam_nyada.jpg 017~176.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 01.32.08.png.jpg Tumblr mh5ygp95Ka1qaxxelo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh5ygp95Ka1qaxxelo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh5ygp95Ka1qaxxelo2 250.gif CutieAdam-1.jpg Diva nyada kadam.jpg Kurtannoyedbythoseidiots kadam.gif Flawlesskurtsie kadam.gif Kurtdefendsadamsapples kadam.gif Babyboys!kadam.gif Thesecuties! kadam.gif Happy!kadam.jpg Gettogetheralready kadam.gif AdamKurtRachel GaBoF.jpg Adam GaBoF.jpg Tumblr mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o4 250.gif Tumblr mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o3 250.gif Tumblr mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o2 250.gif Tumblr mjbtsatToN1qfoe0po2 250.gif Tumblr mjbwkpCFdD1qh0nwmo2 r1 500.gif Adam3.gif Adam2.gif Adam.gif Tumblr mjcivspKxD1rk2jd0o3 250.gif SadieHawkins - kadam.gif Kurt and Adam kadam.png InDiva adam.gif Girls&boysonfilm kadam.png Girlsandboysonfilm - adam.png Andthenthat adam.gif Iamserious adam.gif Movies!kadam.gif Laughs!kadam.gif Failsantana!adam.gif Kindahurt!adam.gif Littlesmile!adam.gif Annoyed!kadam.gif Confused!adam.gif Inthekitchen - kadam.gif Kadamandrachel.gif Introduction - kadam.gif Hey!kadam.gif Vote!kadam.gif Adam Crawford.jpg Bgb smile laugh kadam.gif Dork!adam.gif Tumblr mhcusuqSr81qetn26o1 250.gif Doitagain!kadam.gif Firstmeeting - kadam.gif Silentclaps!kadam.gif Tumblr_mhw17v3qNy1rujjf1o3_250.gif Babygotback adam'sapples.png AdamLeader.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-03h08m14s241.png Glee-babygotback-630-jpg 012016.jpg Glee-1-final-300x240.jpg Baby got back-Glee.jpg Screen-shot-2013-01-25-at-12-28-59-am.png Lookingateachother kadam.gif Silent claps kadam.gif Diva1 kadam.gif Shakehands kadam.png Confusedkurt kadam.gif Aww hereallycaresaboutkurt kadam.gif Thesecuties icant kadam.gif 55adamc.gif 33adamcrawford.gif 44adamc.gif 22adamcrawford.gif 11adamcrawford.gif 1thinkingaboutsigningup kadam.gif Adamintroducinghimself kadam.gif Tumblr n28usmJhgU1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n28usmJhgU1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n28usmJhgU1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n28usmJhgU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif adam.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters